This invention relates generally to a connector for an irrigation system, and in particular to an improved saddle tee and tap for making fluid connections with irrigation lines in an irrigation system.
Various types of connectors are used to make fluid connections with irrigation lines in an irrigation system. One such connector is a saddle tee, which can be used to make a connection anywhere along the length of the line, rather than just at one of the ends. Saddle tees allow taps to be inserted into the irrigation line, for example to connect a branch line to a main line, or to connect a sprinkler head or other device to a line.
Saddle tees were initially multi-piece devices secured onto an irrigation line with fasteners. Installation was difficult and time consuming, and often required tools. Examples of such saddle tees include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,789,189, 5,095,564, and 5,104,844, incorporated herein by reference. Improvements have been made in saddle tees to reduce the number of parts, eliminate the need for separate fasteners, and make installation easier. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,972, incorporated herein by reference, is an example of such a device. Similarly the device disclosed in Published application Ser. No. 09/785,684, filed Feb. 16, 2001, and published as US 2001/0032667 on Oct. 25, 2001, is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a saddle tee, and saddle tee and tap combination for making fluid connections with irrigation lines in a irrigation systems.
Generally, the invention comprises a saddle tee adapted to be secured on an irrigation line in an irrigation system, for mounting a tap for making a fluid connection with the irrigation line. The saddle tee includes a clamp for at least partially encircling the irrigation line. The clamp is preferably larger than the irrigation line to make it easier to secure the clamp around the irrigation line.
In one preferred embodiment, the clamp defines first and second cross sectional areas for receiving the irrigation line, and comprises an insert separating the first and second areas and confining the irrigation line to the first area The insert can have a hole that is aligned with the passage in the saddle tee for the tap, so that the tap can extend through the passage, through the hole in the insert, and into the irrigation line.
In another preferred embodiment, the clamp includes a resilient member in the clamp for resiliently engaging an irrigation line in the clamp to hold it in place.
In another embodiment the tap has a flange thereon engaging the exterior of an irrigation line in the clamp. The flange helps hold the irrigation line in place, and preferably also compresses the irrigation line into a ovalized cross section.
In another embodiment, the saddle tee comprises a clamp, larger than the irrigation line, for at least partially encircling an irrigation line. The clamp has a threaded opening therein. A body having a passage therethrough and a threaded end is threaded through the threaded opening in the clamp to engage the irrigation line in the clamp.
In another embodiment, the saddle tee comprises a clamp with an expansion loop that allow the clamp to resiliently expand to facilitate securing the clamp on an irrigation line, while providing secure engagement of the irrigation line in the clamp.
Thus the present invention allows saddle tees to be quickly and easily installed on irrigation lines, so that taps can be used to make fluid connection with the lines. The loose fit of the clamps allows the clamps to be easily installed, yet the irrigation line is held tightly in the clamp for example with an insert in the first embodiment, the tap in the second embodiment, the body of the third embodiment, or the resilient expansion loop of the sixth embodiment. Tabs can be provided to further facilitate the closing of the clamp.